


Lost and Found

by Francowitch



Series: Lost & Found [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Being Lost, Daddy Kink, Enemies to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hate Sex, M/M, Multi, Rescue, Thanksgiving, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: Yuri and Otabek are invited to Quebec to celebrate Canadian Thanksgiving with none other than Jean-Jacques LeRoy. While staying at a chalet in the Laurentians, Yuri and JJ go for a hike up the side of Mont Tremblant. Something that should be simple, following a well marked trail turns to disaster when they get lost! Yuri spends the next 24hrs at the side of the mountain in a tiny hunting cabin with the person he likes least in his world.One thing leads to another...





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheInsaneFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInsaneFox/gifts).



> Happy birthday to the one and only [Foxy ](http://theinsanefox.tumblr.com/)... this fic is for you! I hope you enjoy hun!
> 
> Thank you as always to my love [Phayte ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte)... this was a monster and you helped me wrangle it... 
> 
> As always, my mistakes are my own, please forgive me if you find any.
> 
> ****I has beautiful art from Foxy for this fic!!! I am sooooo touched, and happy and, well sorry for the notif, but adding in the art/mood board****

# Lost and Found

 

“Why the fuck am I coming to this thing?” Yuri groaned for what felt like the millionth time, as he shifted in his seat beside Otabek. “I mean the fucker is your friend, why was I invited? He doesn’t even like me.”

 

Otabek smirked placing an arm around his pouting boyfriend, “Jean is really not that bad of a guy, I am not sure why you don’t just try to get along.” He leaned over to nip at Yuri’s ear making him shiver. “Besides Kotyenok, you are my boyfriend, and he is being polite. I also don’t think he hates you, the way he watches you skate.”

 

“Tch-” Yuri sucked his teeth, mollified by the attention and pet name. Yuri nuzzled in against Otabek, grateful that they sprung for first class as it allowed him to curl up against his boyfriend as they made the long flight over from Russia to Quebec. “I’m going to try to sleep I guess, fucking insane long flight to eat, what was it again? Chicken?”

 

Otabek chuckled, “It is called turkey, stop being obtuse.”

 

“So big chicken. Why do they do this again?”

 

“It is called Thanksgiving. A holiday they celebrate in Canada, there is also one in the US but it is significantly different.”

 

“Fucking weird. Bet that turkey isn’t thankful.”

 

“Hush now, I thought you were saying you were going to sleep.” Otabek played with Yuri’s golden locks as he felt the younger man relax and his breath slowing down.

 

It had been quite a while since Otabek had been in Canada for something other than skating. It wasn’t like JJ hadn’t invited him out for the holidays before, just that this was the first time where he had invited Yuri along as well. Otabek was more surprised when his surly boyfriend agreed to the invitation, especially given how much Yuri seemed to hate Otabek’s friend and once rinkmate.

 

 

***

 

 

Once Yuri settled down the rest of the flight was rather uneventful, they arrived at their first pit stop in France and hung around the airport for the three hours then were back on the plane for the last leg to Montreal.

 

After fourteen hours of travel, no one is really bright eyed and bushy tailed. Especially not Yuri Plisetsky, if anything the long hours of travel combined with then being told that he had another two hours to go by car to get to their location was pretty much the last straw for the Russian.

 

Otabek waited until they were deboarding, watching as Yuri was stretching out his cramped limbs. After such a long leg he was ready for a run or some ballet practice in order to feel limber once more. Otabek was staring at his boyfriend, marveling at how his body could fold in on itself with such ease.

 

“Why the fuck are you staring Beka?” Yuri snapped as he twisted at his waist, “While I love you watching me, I feel as though you are about to drop some shit on me and I am not going to like it one bit.”

 

Otabek smirked, “You know me too well.”

 

“I should fucking think so after five freakin years. Spill before I get pissed off.”

 

“So once we get our bags, Jean should be at the car waiting for us.”

 

“Yeah so what? I don’t understand why you are tense about that. I know we are in fucking Canada, I figure that the goddamned Canadian was the one who was picking us up.” Yuri yawned looking at his phone as they began the walk to the luggage carousel, “At least I hope that the bed where we are staying is comfortable cause shit I am tired and need a nap.”

 

“I figured you would want to run the trails when we get to the mountain.”

 

Yuri stopped moving lowering his phone, “They fuck you mean a mountain? I did not see any fucking mountains when we landed Beka, or are you referring to the shit that was in the goddamned distance, Altin.”

 

Otabek winced when Yuri used his last name, while he could handle just about anything which the younger man threw at him; it when his last name was used he knew he was in for a tongue lashing in the worst sense of the term. “Yura…”

 

“Don’t fucking _Yura_ me. How long have you know about fucking mountains?”

 

Otabek shrugged, “It was in the email, if you only read the damn thing.”

 

“Tch,” Yuri sucked his teeth hiding his face under his golden hair, Otabek bit his lip to avoid smirking as he noticed the tinge of pink which was starting to show on the tips of his boyfriend’s ears. “I didn’t realize..” Yuri’s voice came out soft and barely audible.

 

Otabek slipped his arm around Yuri’s waist as he was now too tall for him to easily wrap around the younger man’s shoulders. He felt the tension ease from Yuri’s frame at the touch, Otabek pushed his luck further with slipping his thumb under the hem of Yuri’s shirt seeking out skin.

 

“Just think Yuri in a couple of hours we will be at the chalet and sitting by a--”

 

Yuri stiffened then jerked away, “What the fuck do you mean by a couple of hours?? We just got off a FOURTEEN hour flight _with_ a fucking layover. And now you are telling me that I have to sit for a _couple of hours_ in a fucking car with Jean-Jacques syrup fucking LeRoy? Are you shitting me right now?”

 

“Yura...” Otabek’s voice dropped to a stern one that he usually only reserved for in the privacy of their own bedroom, “you said so yourself that you could not see the mountain save for in the distance when we flew in. How do you expect us to get there otherwise? Now I don’t want you acting like this when we see JJ, he invited us here to share something special to him.”

 

Otabek watched as Yuri’s eyes glazed over slightly his body shivering with arousal. Yuri bit his lip leaning towards Otabek to nuzzle at his neck his voice low now, “I’m sorry Daddy, I will behave.”

 

Otabek let out a shuddering sigh, he was grateful that the terminal they were in was rather empty given the time of day and that they were in Canada of all places. Raising one of his hands up to cup around Yuri’s bent neck he guided Yuri down for a kiss. “Good boy.”

 

They gathered up their bags without incident, and found JJ who was standing just outside the terminal by his car. His familiar toothy smile engaged as he waved the couple over to his large SUV. Switching to English Otabek grasped JJ’s hand greeting him and was pulled into a tight hug.

 

“How was the flight?” JJ asked looking perky despite the late hour, “If you want we can stop my a Tims and pick up a double double or something?”

 

Yuri sneered, “The fuck is a double double, and who the fuck is Tim?”

 

Otabek placed a hand against Yuri’s lower back silencing the younger man, “Sorry Jean, he is tired from the long travel. Tims would be great, it is what a two hour drive from here?”

 

His smile not faltering, JJ chuckled, “Yeah I saw the flight plan, I don’t know how you two still do it all. I was grateful when I retired and no longer had to deal with the crazy timezones and long hours.”

 

Yuri wanted to snap back but the pressure of Otabek’s hand reminded him of his promise to behave. So instead he opened up his phone and took to it as though he were the angsty teen once more losing himself in his social media profiles. Otabek and JJ stacked the bags into the back of the Toyota 4Runner, the pair chatting amicably, while Yuri scrolled instagram pausing every so often to comment or like a photo.

 

 _“Yura,”_ Otabek was back to his boyfriend’s side speaking in Russian, _“do you want to sit in the front of back?”_

 

Yuri looked up his eyebrow practically reaching his hairline, _“The fuck would I want to be in the front, you two are the friends. Chill and talk about old boyfriends, maple syrup or whatever.”_

 

 _“Old boyfriends?”_ Otabek was amused, as he opened the back door for Yuri to climb in.

 

_“Yeah... that Tim guy, whatever.”_

 

Otabek chuckled causing JJ to look over from the driver's seat, “Everything alright?”

 

“Yeah yeah, Yuri was asking about an old boyfriend, Tim.”

 

“Tim?” JJ was confused.

 

_“The fuck did you just tell him what we are talking about Beka? What is the point of talking in Russian when you just tell the fucker what we are saying anyway?”_

 

“Yura…” Otabek’s voice took on that tone again.

 

Yuri could feel himself squirm in his seat, as he was getting turned on which only pissed him off at the fact Otabek was doing this in front of JJ of all fucking people.

 

“ _Da I know, I was not saying anything. I remember da~ddy.”_ Yuri drew out the name finding joy in the flush which now painted Otabek’s cheeks.

 

“What did he just say?”

 

Otabek coughed, “Nothing. Anyway, Yuri, Tims is not a boyfriend. Tims is in reference to a coffee chain. Honestly for how many international skating competitions and times you have been here or in the States, how do you not know about Tim Hortons?”

 

JJ cackled, “Really?”

 

Yuri pouted his arms crossed over his chest, “Fuck you both, I have heard of Tim Hortons, just not that other thing.”

 

“I think your kitten is upset Beks, perhaps you should have sat in the backseat with him?”

 

Yuri bristled at being called ‘kitten’, even more so when he heard _his Beka_ being called ‘Beks’ by that douche canoe. Rather than snarling, Yuri slumped back in his seat, pulled his hood over his head until it covered the top part of his eyes and allowed himself to just fall asleep. Last thing he wanted to deal with was two hours of hearing ‘Beks’ and stupid Canadian bullshit from the pair of them.

 

Otabek sighed when he saw Yuri shut his eyes and lean against the car door. He knew that just with the stress and length of their flight it would not be long for Yuri to just pass out. He needed the rest and Otabek knew that he would be in far better spirits.

 

“So how is it?” JJ spoke as he pulled out onto the highway.

 

“Hmm?” Otabek looked away from his boyfriend and to his friend, “How is what?”

 

“Living with your kitten? You seem happier overall.”

 

Otabek chuckled softly, “I won’t deny that at times it is hard, but I love him. I enjoy it all, including the struggles with juggling our assorted schedules.”

 

“You announced your retirement didn’t you?”

 

“Yeah.” Otabek sighed brushing his hand along his undercut, “I figure it is time, I mean it isn’t like I have had any injuries, but I just do not have the same passion for it as Yura. And I did what I set out to do, you know?”

 

“Yeah you certainly did get Kazakhstan on the boards that is for sure, and medaled for your country.”

 

“A few times, never did get gold against Yuri though.”

 

JJ chuckled, “Once he got going none of us could, save Katsuki.”

 

“Yeah, and then he and Viktor retired the year after.”

 

“Good times.”

 

“Yeah.” Otabek leaned his head back on the seat. “You ever miss it?”

 

JJ thought for a moment, only the sound of the car rumbling filling in the space, “Yes and no. I mean sure sometimes I miss the thrill, the audience, the music, and honestly nothing beats that feeling of flying through the air when you perfect a quad. But the anxiety, the pressure, the press. Fuck I don’t miss a thing when it comes to any of that.”

“Honestly, one thing I won’t miss is the fans.” Otabek chuckled, “I mean some were great, but those-- fuck what are they calling themselves, like Yuri’s Angels…”

 

“The Otababes?”

 

Otabek groaned, “That is the name, yeah them I am ready to stop getting weird fan mail from them.”

 

JJ was laughing, “They cannot be that bad Beks.”

 

Otabek groaned, “One of them sent me their underwear Jean, their _used_ underwear.”

 

“Oh fuck.”

 

“Also you know how that bothers him.”

 

“Eh?”

 

“Calling me Beks, calling him Kitten?”

 

JJ shrugged, “I know it gets a rise from him, but otherwise he would just ignore me. So I guess something is better than nothing.”

 

“Still hung up on him?”

 

The car swerved slightly JJ swearing lightly under his breath in French, Yuri grumbled in his sleep as he shifted slightly, making Otabek chuckle.

 

“I will take that as a yes? What about your fiancee?”

 

“Has it been that long since we last spoke?”

 

Otabek shrugged, “I guess so if that is your answer, so no more Isabella?”

 

JJ sighed, “Well you know how we never had sex.”

 

“Weren’t you saving yourself or something for marriage?”

 

JJ sighed, “Well that was what it started as, but honestly? I never could get it up for her. Well for any woman. Fuck why am I even telling you this shit?”

 

“Cause we are in a dark car, driving along a dark road and it is easier to talk when you cannot see anyone.”

 

JJ sighed once more, “We still talk you know? Isabella and I?”

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

“Yeah, she is actually settled down now, I mean shit, she was pissed at me at first. I kind of left it all to the last minute. She had the invitations already to send in the mail and everything.”

 

“Oh Jean! Seriously dude!”

 

“Yeah, I was a shit, I shouldn’t have led her on that way. But I--”

 

“You weren’t sure?”

 

“No, I just thought it was jitters you know? That everyone went through it.”

 

Otabek chuckled, “I have no idea man, I can say the one person I have always been in love with, never had an issue getting turned on by them.”

 

JJ smiled as he made the last turn in to the Chalet, “Yeah I guess that is my problem, we were never in love. Not really. She came ‘round though, after a while. And now is with this really great guy, not gay, and happy as hell. They are expecting their first rugrat in a few weeks.”

 

“Wow she was busy huh.”

 

“That is one way to put it,” JJ sighed pulling the car into park, “well we are here. This is a family place, just about a half hour away from the mountain where we can go hiking, and a few events are happening in the village this weekend for the holiday. Leo and Ji are coming as well, but not until Friday, so you two will just have me around for the next few days.”

 

“Lovely,” Otabek smiled, “now to wake the kotenyok.”

 

“He really does look like a princess waiting for his prince to wake him.”

 

“Jean…” Otabek sighed, turning in his seat he reached back to Yuri whose head was lolling to one side as he slept, switching to Russian he gently touched Yuri’s leg. _“Yura, we are here finally, come let’s get inside and we can get settled... Yura.”_

 

Yuri groaned shifting in his sleep causing JJ to smirk, “I don’t think your kitten is wanting to wake, might need to carry the princess up to his bed. I can get your luggage if you want to carry him up, or we could switch.”

 

Otabek shook his head, “Go get the luggage. I will take care of him.”

 

JJ chuckled as he left the pair inside the SUV, grabbing a couple of the bags before going up to the front door.

 

Otabek decided to change his approach, there was no goddamned way he was going to carry Yuri up to their room. Clearing his throat he tried again, _“Yura! You are being a very naughty boy and your Daddy is not pleased.”_

 

Otabek felt himself flush a little grateful that JJ was not there to hear the tone or see how it affected him. Yuri purred as he opened his eyes hearing Otabek’s tone, _“Daddy?”_ Yawning and smiling he looked to Otabek, then as though realizing where they were Yuri’s eyes went wide. _“Beka! The fuck? What about JJ?”_

 

Otabek chuckled at the response, getting out of the car to then let Yuri out of the back, _“Jean is inside, I am not so cruel to embarrass you in front of him. Not like that. But do not think I haven’t forgotten earlier, you will be punished over my knee before the night is through.”_

 

Yuri felt a shiver go down his spine, he stepped out of the 4Runner into Otabek’s embrace, pressing his growing erection against his boyfriend. Yuri smiled as he heard Otabek groan against his neck, _“Shall we then go inside and take care of this?”_

 

Yuri kissed Otabek, biting at his lower lip while grinding himself against the older man. Otabek wrapped his arms around Yuri, his hands sliding down to Yuri’s ass. He gave Yuri a sharp slap breaking off the kiss with a growl, _“Inside now!”_

 

JJ’s family chalet was gorgeous and huge, with about a dozen rooms, a huge kitchen and a stunning view of the lake and surrounding forest which was displaying stunning colours of Autumn. Otabek and Yuri were shown to one of the master bedrooms on the second level which overlooked the lake, a private bathroom, and had it’s own balcony.

 

Yuri had to admit he was impressed seeing the quality of amenities which the LeRoy chalet had to offer. Once left to their own devices, Yuri turned to look at Otabek, a cheshire grin lighting up his face.

 

 _“So Daddy,”_ he purred, _“what will we do now that we are all alone?”_

 

Otabek raised an eyebrow, _“I believe that I did promise a punishment if my boy was not behaving.”_

 

Yuri felt his whole body shiver with anticipation, he bit his lower lip as he made his way over to the bed. Otabek stood for a moment to unbuckle his belt feeling himself grow harder with each swing of Yuri’s hips. It was going to be a fun and noisy night, he would have to apologize to Jean in the morning.

 

 

***

 

 

Yuri was deliciously sore in the morning, he woke to the sound of Otabek working out, his grunts as he did his routine of sit ups and push ups. Yuri opened his eyes to watch his boyfriend who was covered in a sheen of sweat from his effort, feeling his cock start to stir despite the thorough attention it had received the night before.

 

“You could join me instead of just watching.” Otabek spoke between curls.

 

Yuri’s lips curled up in a smile as he moved his hand below the covers to jerk himself off, _“I would rather watch.”_

 

 _“Perv,”_ Otabek chuckled, “Also speak English while we are here, it is rude otherwise.”

 

_“Until JJ is in our fucking room, I will speak Russian.”_

 

Otabek stopped his movement looking up at Yuri, “Until?”

 

“Tch!” Yuri could feel himself deflating, he threw back the sheet getting up to stomp over to the bathroom. _“So much for getting off watching you work out, fucking talking about goddamned Canadian bastard is enough to kill my hard on. I am going for a shower.”_

 

Otabek sighed as he heard the water run in the bathroom, with Yuri he knew that the shower would last a good hour, or more until there was no hot water left. He wished that he could break Yuri of his distaste for Jean, Otabek knew that if he could get Yuri to see even an ounce of who Jean Jacques really was, his kitten would melt. Otabek stood up stripping himself of his boxers and following Yuri into the shower, as waiting would only warrant a cold trickle alone.

 

***

 

Yuri and Otabek sat at the kitchen counter while they watched JJ flipping pancakes, both with their hair still damp from their earlier shower. JJ was whistling what sounded like his theme song _‘King JJ’_ which after so many years Yuri kept hoping would just die already.

 

Yuri coughed wanting to break the silence as well as to show Otabek that he would try as he promised to get along with his friend. “So, asshole-- what the fuck...” Otabek kicked him under the counter giving a stern look,  Yuri sighed trying once more. “Umm, JJ. So I thought that there were going to be a few more people here this week. Where is everyone?”

 

“Well,” JJ turned offering a plate piled with pancakes and bacon to each Otabek and Yuri. “I know Leo and Ji will be arriving Friday, as for Viktor and Yuuri, they said they were still a maybe. I think they were doing something at Yuuri’s family’s place?”

 

Yuri gratefully dug into the stack of cakes after smothering them in some maple syrup, “Yeah pig and the old man won’t be here. They are at Yu-topia, Mari is close to giving birth to their first monster, so it isn’t likely that they will be going anywhere the next month.”

 

JJ’s eyebrows show up, “Oh? I did not know that they were having a little one.”

 

Yuri smirked, “ _Da_ , when they decided to fully retire, Mari offered to carry. So yeah they are now starting their own little brood of bald pigs.”

 

Otabek smiled as he watched the exchange, he knew that despite Yuri’s ire towards Viktor and Katsuki, he actually was very excited about the upcoming birth. At their apartment in St. Petersburg there was a whole closet full of cheetah print baby clothing and accessories waiting to be gifted to the newest member of the Nikiforov-Katsuki family.

 

“Hmm,” JJ sat down beside Yuri with his own plate and began to dress his own cakes with the syrup, “well if they are not coming out, I know Emile said that he Michele and Sara were going to come probably Saturday. And Milla mentioned her coming in by then as well. So yeah only you and Beks here were early to arrive. Not that I am complaining. I enjoy the company.”

 

Once breakfast was finished, Yuri took to washing up while Otabek and JJ talked over what activities were happening in the area. Yuri just wanted to make sure to get in some time shopping maybe find something Canadian for the brat, not that he would admit that was the reason why. Maybe a cheetah print moose. That would be fucking awesome. Yuri chuckled to himself at the thought as he finished up the dishes and went back to where the pair were pouring over brochures and guides.

 

“Don’t you losers have internet up here?” Yuri draped himself along Otabek’s shoulders, “Who the fuck uses paper shit anymore?”

 

JJ chuckled, “Ahh Kitten, sometimes it is nice to have something analogue instead of always being digital. Besides, when you are up on the mountain trails, the signal is not always that great, so you need to have things like a paper map to help guide you back home.”

 

Yuri scoffed, “Really a place with no signal? So damn savage.”

 

JJ looked up seeing Yuri grin at the dig, he felt his heart stutter slightly at the sight, swallowing he went back to the paths pointing out which one was the best for views.

 

Yuri and Otabek spent the next three days exploring the area around Tremblant, allowing JJ to play tour guide. Yuri ended up going to one of those build a bear places, on the suggestion of JJ, and created a moose stuffie which was wearing a cheetah print sweater. On Thursday night there was word about a massive storm coming in, all flights into Montreal were cancelled until further notice. JJ relayed that Leo and Ji would not be coming up as they were stuck in Los Angeles due to the weather.

 

So Friday as the rain pounded around the three, they decided to stay indoors making use of the movie theatre which was in the basement. Otabek had Yuri curled on him while they watched some strange flick from the mid 90s called Canadian Bacon which had JJ howling and even Otabek chuckled a few times. Yuri had no idea what was so funny about the old film which seemed to be about Americans who thought that Canada was invading. Or something to that effect, Yuri stopped paying attention to instead use the dark theatre to snuggle up and leave marks on the side of Otabek’s neck. Next on their viewing was Addams Family which both Otabek and JJ insisted were just traditional part of Thanksgiving to watch. At least it was something which Yuri was familiar with and he found far more interesting.

 

The films ended when there was a large crash and peel of thunder which left the three in complete darkness. JJ scrambled to the back room where he checked all of the equipment making sure that the surge protector had not blown with the blackout, ensuring to the unplug everything that he could before returning to Otabek and Yuri and with their phones out as flashlights they made their way back to the upper level where they got a fire started and just decided to wait out the storm with some wine and conversation.

 

“So want to play spin the bottle?” JJ smirked in the flickering light from the fire.

 

“Oh for fuck sakes, with the three of us?” Yuri groaned, “I mean fuck, it is a lame ass game it begin with and you want to play with three of us?” Yuri flapped his hand in Otabek’s direction. “I mean fuck you want to make out with Beka, go for it, I can guarantee that you won’t be better than I am.”

 

“What?” JJ looked from Otabek to Yuri.

 

Otabek shrugged taking a sip of his red, “We have an agreement, if Yuri says that it is okay then it is fine. He and I know that we are not going anywhere in the long run.”

 

“This explains the car.”

 

Yuri looked to Otabek, “Beka? What is he talking about the car?”

 

“JJ wants you.”

 

“What… the… fuck…?”

 

Yuri looked over to JJ who had his face buried in his hands groaning. Yuri would have slightly felt sorry for him if it weren’t for the fact that this was JJ. Otabek though was nonchalant, not seeing what the problem was, someone wanted to fuck his boyfriend, and he was asked a direct question. It was one of the more endearing and infuriating qualities of his boyfriend.

 

“You do know I would sooner try to fuck baldy than to fuck you LeRoy.” Yuri shook his head, “I am going to the room Beka, do whatever you want with _your_ friend.” Yuri stormed off with one of the open bottles of white in his hand.

 

Otabek chuckled as Yuri he heard the bedroom door slam, “Well that could have gone better.”

 

JJ glared in his friend’s direction, “Are you fucking kidding me right now Beks? Of all the things… You seriously… Fuck what was that about?”

 

“Don’t worry Jean.”

 

“What do you mean ‘don’t worry’ in your monotone voice?” JJ was feeling his heart pound in his chest.

 

“What I mean,” Otabek spoke calmly as he sipped at his wine, “is that you shouldn’t worry. When Yuri is this emotional, it only happens when he cares. If he actually hated you he wouldn’t even bother with you, you know it was his suggestion that we come this weekend?”

 

“What are you talking about Beks?”

 

“He booked the tickets, even making it an extended vacation.”

 

“I don’t understand.”

 

“I don’t entirely either, but that is just how Yura is. The more he cares the more he pushes and becomes aggressive.”

 

JJ chuckled, “Beks, I have never seen him push or be really aggressive with you.”

 

Otabek leaned back draining the glass, “Well that isn’t entirely true. Anyway, I hope tomorrow is nicer, I wanted to try out one of those trails you were telling us about the other day.”

 

Otabek got up taking his glass to the kitchen before heading up to his room leaving JJ to think on it.

 

 

***

 

 

The sun was out and shining allowing the ground to dry up from the day before. Otabek was pleased to see how much of a better mood Yuri was in after his going to bed three sheets to the wind. Yuri was even pleasent with JJ as though forgetting how he had acted the night before.

 

“So, you are going to hit up the mountain today?” JJ asked while he pushed some scrambled eggs onto Yuri’s plate.

 

Yuri nodded looking over to Otabek, “I think that is the plan, are you not coming as well?”

 

“Nah, I need to be here to go pick up Milla and the twins from the airport. They are supposed to be in this afternoon.”

 

“Fuck, the Crispy incest twins.”

 

“Yura…” Otabek spoke between bites.

 

“What?” Yuri glanced to Otabek, “Just saying they are creepy as fuck, even Baba admits that. And she is dating one of them.”

 

“The kitten has a point, eh?” JJ smirked, “I wouldn’t be surprised to find out that Milla were dating them both.”

 

Yuri made a face, “Now that is a gross and image I did not need. What about that other guy... the one who looks like a kicked puppy, always looking to the guard dog?”

 

JJ chuckled, “Emil? Yeah he does carry a torch for Michele, but I think the only one Michele has is eyes for his own sister.”

 

“Tch! Sick.”

 

“Honestly you two,” Otabek shook his head taking the dirty plates to the sink to wash up. He walked back to the pair, “Actually why don’t you take my Yura on the hike? I can pick up everyone at the airport. It would probably be better as you know the trails better than I would, and my french is a bit rusty, as in non existent.”

 

“Didn’t you train with the syrup lover?” Yuri glared at Otabek.

 

Otabek chuckled, “Yura, we trained in Toronto, not in Quebec. They spoke english to us there.”

 

JJ chuckled, “Yeah the only francais you would speak was the what we call franglish. A weird mix of english and french which we used at home for my parents.”

 

“I thought your parents were ice dancers or some shit like that. Shouldn't they have at least known english to talk with the other skaters?”

 

“Oh they were, but back then they really kept to themselves with a coach who only spoke french with them. They are much better now, but they were keen when they were younger to keep to the old ways as they called it,” JJ sighed, “A very stupid and narrow way of thinking.”

 

“Are you okay with Jean taking you Yura?” Otabek stroked his thumb along Yuri’s lower lip, enjoying how the younger man’s eyes closed at the gesture.

 

_“Da, but why can’t you let him pick Baba and the others up?”_

 

 _“Yurochka... I told you about speaking Russian when we are here. It is rude,”_ Otabek sighed.

 

 _“I know what you said and I have been good, but you sprang this up on me,”_ Yuri chuckled noticing JJ who was now refilling his coffee mug, pretending that he was not trying to listen in. _“I can always wait to do the hike Beka, at least until you are back.”_

 

 _“It would be too late love. Just go, I know you are squirrely from lack of exercise,”_ Otabek switched back to english, “Now stop whining, and enjoy your day with Jean.”

 

“Fuck! Fine.” Yuri was aggravated at how true it was. He had been indoors for too long and he was dying for some fresh air. He jabbed a finger at JJ’s chest, “You better show me the best damn trail ever!”

 

JJ choked on his coffee, “What? Seriously? You are willing to go with me?”

 

“ _Da, Da_. Don’t be making a big deal about it, you’re still an asshole.”

 

Otabek chuckled and kissed the top of the golden head, “I am going to go out there early, there was some shopping I was hoping to do. I can drop the pair of you off at the base of the mountain. Then just call when you are ready for a pick up.”

 

“Oui, that works.”

 

They quickly got themselves ready. Yuri and JJ with backpacks that held a map, along with a few bottles of water and some trail snacks- which Yuri’s coaches would approve of. Also in the pack, at JJ’s insistence, were some extra shirts in case they got wet or something. In the car, JJ was in the front seat babbling away with Otabek about the trail he was thinking that they would be taking. It was a nearly a twelve kilometre hike roundtrip, which the map said would take the better part of four hours all in.

 

“Four hours?” Otabek chuckled, “It will just be four hours with my driving to the airport and back.”

 

JJ smiled, “Well that is just the walking, I am sure that it will be longer. I mean it does not allow for all the photos which kitten will be taking. Plus i am sure  we will be happy to relax in the village after waiting for you Beks.”

 

“Keep calling me kitten, LeRoy and I will be the only one leaving that fucking mountain,” Yuri growled out.

 

Otabek parked at the edge of the resort town, allowing for JJ and Yuri to hop out rather than attempting to drive through the crowded area. “I will see you _both_ in a few hours then?”

 

Yuri grumbled, “ _Da_ , I guess we will _both_ be here waiting for you, Beka.”

 

Otabek gave one of his rare grins, _“Behave Yura, and be nice today. Jean is excited to go with you. Please for me.”_

 

 _“Da, I said I would. Now have fun and say hi to Baba for me.”_ Yuri leaned through the open window to kiss Otabek before turning to join JJ. “Oh and get me something sparkly!”

 

Otabek chuckled as he shook his head driving away, of course Yuri would say that on a day where he was going to buy a ring.

 

 

***

 

 

JJ and Yuri found companionable silence- which was actually a surprise to Yuri. He was dreading the thought that JJ would be just jabbering away like he did with Otabek, non stop commentary while they made their way up the mountain. It was about an hour and a half into the climb when Yuri was the one to break the silence.

 

“Fuck me sideways…” Yuri cursed, his voice hushed.

 

JJ chuckled, he was enjoying watching the younger man take in the beauty around them. The idea of hiking was a great one, due to the storm the day before the view was now spectacular. The leaves seemed to glow with their colours, the reds, yellows, and oranges contrasting against the deep tones of the evergreens. The winds from the night before allowing for a nice autumn coloured carpet of leaves which crunched under their feet.

 

“Hey asshole,” Yuri turned to JJ handing him his phone, “come over here and take a photo with me.”

 

Trying not to smirk at the endearment, JJ went to Yuri and threw up his ‘JJ Style’ sign as Yuri scowled and took a few shots. Looking to his phone he nodded his head as he flipped through the shots, showing JJ the one he was going to post, it was a nice one of the two with the backdrop of the colourful forest.

 

“Send me that when we get service again, eh?” JJ nodded to the image.

 

Yuri smiled, “Sure thing.”

 

Yuri put his phone away in his back pocket then looked around them, “I thought that there would be more people around, this trail is pretty fucking deserted.”

 

JJ shrugged as they made their way further up the rocky terrain, “Well this is a difficult course, so it isn’t really surprising that there would be less in general.”

 

“Yeah but less people would be one thing... this is no one.”

 

JJ hummed, it was true that the path was one of the more higher level courses, but the kitten had a point. It had been quite a while since they had last seen another person along the trail. JJ looked around them, there didn’t seem to be any of the red trail markers on the trees. And the path they were currently on seemed far more rugged than he last remembered it being. Then again, the last time he had walked this trail had been a year previous, and being a mountain the terrain did change up from year to year, but certainly not to this extent.

 

“Not that I am complaining, Syrup breath, but shouldn’t we be close to the peak by now? I thought you said this was a two hour climb up?”

 

“Yes, I did say that.”

 

“Well, we are at just shy of two hours now and there is no sign of the peak or those ski lifts either.”

 

“ _Merde_ ,” JJ swore under his breath, the brat was right. “Well, don’t panic now kitten, but we might be a little off course.”

 

Yuri sneered, “You have to be fucking kidding me! I thought you knew where the fuck we were going! What moron goes off a highly marked trail with a fucking map? I swear you would get lost trying to walk a straight fucking line.”

 

“While I appreciate your candor kitten, last I checked, you were here as well and I don’t remember you correcting our course at any point in our venture.”

 

“Tch! Typical,” Yuri flopped against a tree, his arms crossed, “Well fucking figure out how we are getting back cause Beka will be expecting a text in the next two hours.”

 

“Whatever you say princess,” JJ sighed, fantastic. After all that earlier, he thought he was finally getting somewhere with Yuri, only to slide right back to the bottom.

 

Pulling out the map he tried to retrace their path, hoping that he could get them back on track. Yuri had a point in saying that it seemed impossible that they could get lost on a path which was so clearly marked, and yet here they were. Problem was that he had no damn idea where they were right now, and the map was not giving him any answers, no matter how long he stared at the lines and symbols. Fuck it, they would just chose a direction and see where it led them. It wasn't like they were in the middle of nowhere. This was Tremblant, the laurentians, and not the middle of nowhere, they were bound to come across either the summit or the village at some point.

 

“You have no idea where we are going,” Yuri grumbled as they set off in a random direction.

 

“Not a fucking clue,” JJ responded.

 

Yuri shook his head, as he had no better ideas, he just followed the Frenchman through the brush, hoping that his instincts were better than his personality.

 

Several more hours had passed, and they were down to their last bottle of water, still no closer to an end then they had been when the discovery of their mistake had hit them. They had come across what looked like an abandoned cabin, which JJ suggested could be for hunting or park rangers. The pair decided to use the cabin to take a small break, and to take inventory of what they had remaining in their packs.

 

The cabin was small and clearly used only during the hunting seasons, as there was a fine layer of dust everywhere. It was all one room with a scorched stone fireplace and a small bed. Along with a small table that could seat two. The walls had shelving with some old tin and copper dinnerware, and the fireplace had an iron kettle and cauldron.

 

“Hunting cabin or a witch's den,” Yuri spoke as he lightly kicked the caudron. “I don’t give a fuck as it means we can rest for a moment.”

 

JJ chuckled dryly, “Oui, let’s look at what we have left in the packs and then figure out what we are doing from here.”

 

Nodding, Yuri began to unload his pack along with JJ’s while the older man looked for any kind of radio that they could radio over to one of the ranger towers.

 

“Tch!” Yuri was looking down at the meagre pile. “We are down to the last water, might want to save up on drinking that dry at the rate we are going. And I still have a pack of trail mix.”

 

JJ sighed, the whole damn day was a disaster. While fucking Yuri might have been one thing for Otabek, JJ highly doubted that getting the Russian faery lost and eaten by a bear in back woods Quebec would be tolerated.

 

“What are you sighing for asshole?”

 

“I am sorry Yuri, I tried, and clearly you're right. I am a moron. I couldn’t even follow a damn map to find our way out of here and here we are several hours in and I have no fucking idea where. On the side of the mountain with no idea of how to get our way out. Beks will probably kill me though if we do ever escape.”

 

JJ could feel his head spiralling and his heart was pounding. It was an anxiety attack, of which he had not felt since his breaking off the engagement or when he choked at GPF so many years back. JJ felt himself slide to his knees, cradling his face in his hands as his breath was ragged, it felt like his chest was closing in on him. JJ jumped as he felt a tentative hand slide on his back.

 

Yuri watched as JJ was imploding on himself, watching the normally overly confident man unravel was unnerving to say the least. Last time he had seen this was at the GPF, just as he had gone out to do his free skate. It was just as upsetting to watch then. Yuri put his hand out, wanting to comfort the Canadian, but having no idea really on how. He tentatively placed a hand on JJ’s hunched shoulders. He felt as JJ tensed to his touch, cursing inwardly as it was something which he had brought on himself in his manner.

 

“I still fucking hate you, don’t think this means more than it does,” Yuri spoke grumpily.

 

JJ could feel his panic attack lessen, the breaths while still ragged were starting to even out. He even managed a smirk at hearing Yuri swear at him like usual.

 

“C'mon asshole, breathe with me now.”

 

JJ forced out a chuckle which caused a slight coughing fit.

 

“Fuck man, I didn’t say you could die on me here.”

 

“Enough,” JJ took a deep breath feeling his head clear again, “fuck, you almost got emotional on me there.”

 

“Shit that would have been scary,” Yuri smirked, seeing the colour come back into the Canadian’s face.

 

JJ looked around them once more, the light in the cabin was starting to get dim. “Wait, what is the time?”

 

“The fuck would I know?” Yuri bristled.

 

“You have a fucking phone, would you check it?”

 

Yuri fought down a slight flush of embarrassment, the fact that he forgot he had a phone. Walking away from JJ, he checked the time. The phone lit up, there was still a lot of battery, and no signal. “It’s quarter to six, shit that means we have been wandering out here for what? Seven hours?”

 

JJ rubbed his hand along the back of his head pushing the bristles of his undercut. “Something like that. Still no signal I assume.”

 

“ _Da_ , I have about seventy percent on battery though, so I should be okay as long as I don’t waste it with taking videos or using it as a flash light.”

 

JJ nodded, “It is going to get dark soon, so in many ways, I am glad that we found this cabin.”

 

“Why would that be? You looking for a second summer home?”

 

“Not quite, but as it is going to be getting very dark very soon. I sure as shit have no intention of spending the night outside when there are bears preparing for winter. Not to mention the higher chance of frostbite.”

 

“Like fuck I am staying in a shitty ass place like this! Beka is probably looking for us right now! The fuck are you talking about.”

 

JJ sighed, “Well given that the flight wouldn’t have arrived until after four, Beks isn’t likely to even be near the mountain. Granted the second he realizing that we are still out here, Beks will alert someone to our being missing.”

 

“Well fuck,” Yuri kicked the cauldron a little harder, enough that he started limping slightly as the clang rang through the quiet cabin. “What are we going to do then?”

 

JJ looked around the small space, “First, we will need to get some dry wood and get a fire started, cabins like this are not well insulated, if there is any insulation at all. Second is finding a water source, as let’s face it, one bottle is not going to keep us through the night.”

 

Yuri nodded, taking an elastic from around his wrist, he tied back his golden hair into a high ponytail. “You go find water, I will go collect some kindling, I saw the cabin had a stack of cut logs on the side wall.”

 

JJ watched as Yuri walked over to the fireplace, grabbing a basket for kindling, then walking out without a second glance. JJ huffed out a breath, he could do this. It was just one night, with the person he was interested in and who fucking hated his guts. This was going to be either amazing or the longest fucking night of his life.

 

It was twilight as the two men finished hauling in water and wood. JJ ended up finding a small creek which he used to scrub out the cauldron and then fill with some water. He then managed to clean two cups and bowls. While he was cleaning he found a tin can which held some flour  which had not been eaten by mice as well as two cans of split peasoup that was still within expiry date. JJ stripped the soup tins and scrubbed them in the creek, then popping a few holes in the top of the cans which would go into the hearth once the fire was started up.

 

Yuri busied himself to starting the fire. They worked together in the small cabin with no words between them. Yuri just radiated irritation at the whole situation, but after seeing JJ go through that panic attack, he did not want to have that happen again. So Yuri swallowed down his rage and went about sweeping out the hearth and setting up a fire to keep them warm through the night. He was grateful when he saw JJ drag in the cauldron, now all cleaned and filled with some water.

 

JJ shrugged, “I thought we should boil it, I mean I don’t have any of those pill things that ensures that water is clean. But I think I remember something from scouts about boiling it in emergencies. There might have been something about using a coffee filter, but I haven’t yet found anything like that yet.”

Yuri grunted, starting up the fire with the matches that were on the mantle. Yuri grumbled then swore as the fire started and then smoke began to billow back into the cabin. Rolls of black grey smoke filling the small space making both men cough up their lungs.

 

“ _Merde!”_ JJ swore opening one of the windows and throwing open the door. He then went to the fireplace picking up the poker pushing in the lever which opened up with flu. Then JJ grabbed a bit of news print which was dry, twisting it into a tight length, lighting the end he then started to wave it up the chimney.

 

Yuri watched in amazement as the smoke started to reverse its course, rolling up the chimney. The cabin air was still acrid, but was clearing out as the fresh air from outside swept through.

 

JJ looked over to Yuri with a small smile on his face, “There, that should do the trick. The flu was not yet opened and it just needed a bit of warming.”

 

Yuri rearranged his face back to a scowl, “Great. Now if only we could get back to civilization.”

 

JJ’s face fell, his smiled changing back to a thin line. JJ stood up and made his way over to the table where he had some tin cans with holes on the top lids and Yuri watched as he placed them to the side of the hearth. JJ then picked up two branches from the pile, using his pocketknife he peeled the bark off both sticks sharpening them to a point. He then took them to the table and with some flour and the last bottle of water he mixed together a dough which he skewered on the sticks setting them aside.

 

Yuri sat on the musty bed, he had no idea what was in the cans, but the smell started to fill the cabin. Yuri could feel his stomach grumble loudly, the last real meal they had being their eggs from breakfast and then followed up with few handfuls of trail mix through the day. Yuri watched as JJ took the two sticks with raw dough on it and place them over the coals toasting it up.

 

“Kitten, could you bring the plate over?” JJ broke the silence talking over his shoulder, “I forgot to grab it from the table when I came over here. The bannock is about done I think.”

 

“The what? Are you talking in tongues?” Yuri scowled but got the plate as requested, watching as JJ placed two sticks with now browned dough on it.

 

JJ then brought the two tins over with the help of the cast iron tongs which were with the poker. “I am sorry but I cannot guarantee the taste to be like something my maman would make. But I hope that it will be suffice.”

 

Yuri was at the point where he could probably eat cardboard if it were on a plate in front of him. He watched JJ crack open the cans, handing one to Yuri along with a spoon. He shrugged, “No point in dirtying another dish if we don’t have to.”

 

Yuri nodded digging into the bubbling hot soup, cursing in Russian as he burnt his tongue. JJ smirked as he watched Yuri scowl at the soup as though it burned him on purpose. He reached over passing the younger man one of the bannocks, “Here try this, it is a bit cooler and tastes nice when dipped into the soup.”

 

 _“Da,”_ Yuri grumbled his voice lowered as he spoke again, “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome kitten,” JJ replied, eating his own canned soup and bannock.

 

When they finished, JJ went to the creek with the dying light to rinse out the tins, as he explained to avoid any unwanted visitors.

 

The light was fading fast as the clock ticked over to six thirty. There was also a chill starting to seep into the cabin, despite the crackling fire. It slightly pissed off Yuri who was Russian and a skater to boot, that he was feeling chilled at all. Yuri helped JJ as he went outside to shake out the musty blankets. Then Yuri watched while JJ dug through his pack and produced a blanket.

 

Yuri’s eyes shot up to his eyebrows, “When the fuck did you get that?”

 

JJ flushed, “I had it in case you wanted to chill at one of the viewing areas along the trail.... and then we got lost.”

 

Yuri huffed, “Well it should do, ”Yuri then looked around the cabin as though only noticing the surroundings, “There is only one bed asshole.”

 

“Umm... sorry?” JJ’s eyebrows raised, he wasn’t sure why that was his fault.

 

“Where the fuck are we sleeping?”

 

“Okay I am not sure why this is my fault. I did not furnish this cabin,” JJ spoke, “But I just figured we could sleep together on the same bed, nothing sexual of course.”

 

JJ sighed, why was he back pedaling? It wasn’t like it was entirely his fault that they were there in this ratty old cabin. He would much rather being back at his family chalet where he could be drinking wine and laughing with some old friends. Instead he was here with his crush who hated his guts. As darkness settled over the room, JJ threw a few more logs onto the fire, shifting around the base of coals in the hopes that it would stay lit for a long while. Last thing he wanted was to have to get up to a cold hearth where they would have to start from scratch with the fire.

 

“That should keep us warm for a few hours at least,” JJ spoke, his voice was dry, “if you want to we can sleep in shifts.” He handed Yuri a mug of water which had been boiling for the past hour.

 

“Tch! Don’t be an idiot,” Yuri accepted the mug gratefully blowing away the steam before taking a sip. While not tea or coffee, it was warm and wet. “It will be fucking cold, just sleep in the bed together, that way we will stay warmer.”

 

Yuri couldn’t help but notice the slight flush that coloured the Canadian’s cheek. Yuri did not quite understand why, but it made his guts twitch and like most things it pissed him off. Yuri kicked off his boots, groaning as he felt the cool air hit his sore feet. Normally, post workout of any kind, Yuri would soak in a hot bath and while the last few hours they had been going at things at a slower pace with collecting wood, and water. Yuri sighed as he fell back on the bed, the mattress wafting of must and age from years in this little hunting cabin. It was at least dry, while not perfect it would be enough for him to sleep for the one night.

 

One last check on the fire, JJ walked over to Yuri and joined him. JJ kicked off his own boots with a moan as he wiggled his toes. He heard a soft chuckle behind him, which had JJ smile. It was not often that he heard the Russian laugh when it wasn’t at someone’s expense. JJ took off his jacket, not wanting to have the zippers bug him while sleeping and slipped under the one blanket, his back to Yuri. The light from the fire, flickered casting an orange glow through the small cabin. Minus the small musty bed, JJ could almost pretend that he was back listening to the snaps and crackles of his own fireplace.

 

A few hours passed when JJ startled awake, he was not sure what had woken him. He had a moment of disorientation at waking in an unknown room. He was in a small hunting cabin, in the middle of the woods at the side of Mont Tremblant in the Laurentians. There was a shift in the bed and JJ was reminded that he was not alone, beside him, snuggled up to his chest was none other than Yuri Plisetsky- lover of his best friend, and his number one crush. If such a term could be used for a pair of adults. JJ shifted slightly, his intention to get up to stoke the fire which was low, based on the dim light from the fireplace. No longer was the cabin cast in a soft orange glow, but now the blues of night was invading with only the faintest glow from the coals. JJ carefully got up from his space, shivering slightly at the chill in the cabin, tiptoeing carefully to the fire where he poked the coals redistributing them before adding on a few more logs. A few blows on the coals and the new logs sparked up, a fresh flame licking the dry wood. JJ added a few more logs to the edge of the hearth so that they would be warm for the next time he needed to add fuel. JJ picked up Yuri’s phone which was left on the table to check the time, it was now after midnight. Another six or so hours and there should be a rescue. At least he hoped for Yuri’s sake.

 

JJ made his way back to the bed, slipping back under the warm blanket. Immediately Yuri rolled over, snuggling his face into JJ with a sigh. JJ froze not knowing what to do as he felt the younger man begin to roll his hips against JJ’s leg.

 

Yuri moaned, in his sleep as he snuggled up against Otabek. He rolled his hips against Otabek, hoping he could entice him into a bit of late night sex. Yuri buried his nose into a broad chest that smelt like smoke and forest? Yuri opened his eyes, he was not at home, or even in that fucking chalet of JJ’s. The events of the day came crashing down on Yuri. He was in a bed with JJ, in some fucking shit ass cabin in the middle of the goddamned woods. He was humping up against fucking JJ like some horny teenager with no impulse control. He felt his face turn red as he felt the Canadian’s breath hitch as he grew hard against Yuri’s hip, understandable given that he had been grinded on like some sex doll.

 

Yuri made a split decision, fuck it, Otabek would be fine with it and he needed some release. In the dark with his undercut, Yuri could just pretend it was Otabek, so long as JJ didn’t open his fucking mouth. Yuri ran his hand along JJ’s hips and up his back. He felt as JJ shivered and a soft moan slipped out. Yuri pulled JJ’s face to his own crushing his lips against the Canadians. His tongue sliding along JJ’s lips as though asking for entrance which was granted. JJ leaned into the kiss, moaning into Yuri’s mouth, his own hips now rolling against Yuri. When their erections brushed up against each other, JJ broke the kiss. It was as though an electric shock went through his body waking him up to what was happening.

 

“The fuck is your problem asshole?” Yuri spoke, breathless and annoyed at the break of contact.

 

“I - I can’t just - I mean, you know it is me right?”

 

Yuri snorted, “You think I can’t tell the difference between your cock and my boyfriend’s horse cock?”

 

JJ swallowed, how he did not want to fuck this up, “What I mean is, are you sure about this?”

 

Yuri palmed over JJ’s erection, “Are you sure you want to just sit on this until morning? I know I don’t and I have no intention of leaving this bed. So it is either we fuck or you get a case of blue balls while I jerk off here in bed beside you. The choice is yours.”

 

 _“Tabarnak!”_ JJ swore as he decided to take on the offer when it was laid out before him. It might just be the one night, but perhaps it would be enough to get it out of his system. The rougher and meaner that Yuri was, would probably be the best as it might actually remind him of why it was a bad idea. Then again, it might also be the death of him too, with a deep kiss he had his answer, and to hell he would go with a smile on his lips and hopefully an orgasm or three.

 

The pair was swift in removing their clothing, trying to both stay under the meagre cover. Yuri peppering JJ’s skin with bites and sucking in places that JJ was sure would be bruised come the morning. JJ felt as Yuri stopped only for a moment to snag something before he discarded his pants.

 

Shaking a small tube at JJ, “For later.”

 

Yuri tossed the small pack of lube on the bed beside JJ, who barely registered what was being tossed to him as Yuri was back to biting and licking his way down JJ’s body. JJ moaned as he felt Yuri move his hands down his body, wrapping his hand firmly around his hard shaft. He pumped at JJ furiously, his other hand painting a pattern down JJ’s chest with his nails. JJ’s hips rose up to Yuri’s fist, only to have the youngerman push him down with a growl.

 

“Don’t fucking move unless I tell you to.”

 

JJ nodded, unsure if he was seen, but not wanting to stop what was happening either. JJ stilled himself against Yuri’s ministrations. Biting down on his lip as he felt Yuri’s wet tongue and hot breath against his erection, the young Russian lapping up the precum which was spilling from the slit. It was all JJ could do to not rise up to pump into Yuri’s mouth as he felt the rumble of Yuri’s moan. His golden head bobbing up and down over his hard dick. Tentatively, JJ ran his hand through the golden threads, his fingers tangling among the locks.

 

“Tighter,” Yuri’s voice came through the dark.

 

“Eh?” JJ looked down.

 

Yuri’s green eyes were practically glowing against the flickering light of the fire. “Tighter, I want to feel you grab my hair tighter.”

 

JJ moaned and gripped Yuri’s hair tighter, twisting his fingers in until he heard and felt Yuri moan. Taking to JJ’s cock once more, JJ’s hips began to fight against Yuri’s hands, he wanted to thrust deep down the younger man’s throat. He wanted to hear him gag around his cock. While he might not be the same length as the Kazakh man, he would ensure that he would be remembered. With each attempt, Yuri became more vigorous, in his sucking, taking JJ deeper and deeper until JJ could feel his cock hitting the back of Yuri’s throat.

 

JJ moaned, he could feel that he was close, his balls tightening. “Fuck, kitten I am so close. Yur-- ahh oh... _crisse de calice!”_

 

Yuri released his hold on JJ’s hips allowing the Canadian to thrust up and empty himself down his throat. Yuri continued to suck until he felt the Canadian soften in his mouth. JJ released his death grip on Yuri’s hair as he came down from his release. Yuri was not done though by a long shot. Now that JJ was relaxed, he moved further down so that he was nestled between JJ’s legs, spreading him wide.

 

In so many ways, Yuri slightly wished that it was a bit lighter in the room, as he would have enjoyed watching as the Canadian came undone. Eating ass was one of his favourite activities. The few times where Otabek would allow him to top. He loved watching as his lovers would beg, wanting his cock inside, watching them writhe and moan. But JJ was no lover, he was something convenient, or that was the intention. Yuri did not want it to be anything more than that, to think on it further was only bringing him down from his high. The emotional shit he would have to figure out later.

 

Yuri looked down at JJ, his legs splayed open. The flickering orange light of the fire created the most interesting shadows along the man’s body that Yuri took a moment to admire before bending back down. Licking and sucking JJ’s balls, he smiled inwardly as he felt JJ arch his back, sucking in a breath. Yuri worked his way lower, his tongue running a line behind JJ’s balls, down to his entrance. Using his hands, he spread JJ’s luscious ass, exposing the puckered hole.

 

Yuri, licked around the entrance a few times, lapping across the tight flesh with a moan. Pressing his tongue into the tight muscle, he could hear JJ curse in french above him, moaning. JJ’s hands sliding down to his own thighs to help Yuri gain better access. Pulling his tongue out, Yuri looked up at JJ in the firelight.

 

“Have you ever had someone like this before?”

 

 _“Chit!”_ JJ swore again, “What? You mean have I ever been eaten out? Or vice versa?”

 

 _“Da,”_ Yuri licked along JJ’s hole which was now quivering at the motion making Yuri grin like the cheshire cat.

 

JJ licked his lips, trying to formulate a sentence, how this younger man could unravel him in such a short time he would never know. “N - n - no. This would be my first time.”

 

“Ahh,” Yuri could feel himself getting harder, “so I get to be the one to pop your cherry... Fuck that is hot.”

 

Before JJ could answer, Yuri went back down, his tongue fucking his entrance. JJ moaned .calling out Yuri’s name between more french curses and gibberish. How the fuck a tongue could feel so good, he would never understand but now he had it, he wanted to have this done all the time. JJ could feel himself getting hard again, his cock once more filling up as the Russian sucked and licked his hole with moans.

 

Yuri grinned as he heard the whimper that came from JJ when he lifted his face away from the Canadian’s ass in order to grab the lube. He was grateful that he always carried a small container of it, as he and Otabek were known for fucking just about anywhere, it was just a habit for him now. Yuri poured some lube on his fingers, rubbing the slick liquid between his fingers. As he slipped in his first digit past the tight ring of muscle, Yuri began to kiss his way back up taking some time on JJ’s nipples.

 

Yuri took his time opening up the Frenchman, not wanting to have him tear. While he might be an asshole, Yuri didn’t want to traumatize the man in his first experience. He wanted that any man that would come afterwards would be then compared against his fingers, tongue, and cock. When he felt JJ relax fully, he slipped in a second finger, scissoring and pumping into the hot tight hole. Yuri added in a third finger, curling them as he pressed inside JJ, searching for the prostate which would just help JJ loosen up more. When he felt JJ tighten around him, his back arching, and his breathing change, Yuri knew that he had hit the right spot. He then gently wriggled his fingers inside, ensuring to hit that spot over and over until he was sure that the man was close once more.

 

Before JJ could cum a second time, Yuri pulled his fingers out, wiping them on the bedding Yuri picked up the lube to slick his dripping cock. Yuri kneeled once more between JJ’s legs, he looked down at JJ, taking him this way would not do. It was too personal, Yuri slapped the side of JJ’s thigh, “Roll over, and present your ass.”

 

JJ, as though moving in a drugged dream, rolled over, his face against the mattress while his ass was high in the air. His stretched hole quivering as Yuri lined himself up, pressing his engorged head in, he moaned feeling the heat of JJ’s ass envelope him. Yuri gripped at JJ’s hips, to help steady himself as well to prevent either man from just thrusting in without allowing for JJ to adjust to Yuri’s size.

 

As Yuri inched in slowly, JJ felt himself moan. It stung, and yet felt amazing. With all of the prep work Yuri had done, JJ felt like he had been torn apart and reconstructed. When Yuri bottomed out, both men moaned. JJ was breathing deeply, he could feel a sheen of sweat along his skin as he had to relax his body at the invasion.

 

When Yuri felt JJ relax, and his breathing even out, he began to move, his hips rolling and snapping back, slapping against JJ’s sweat soaked skin. Yuri dug his fingers into JJ’s hips, thrusting slowly at first then speeding up until he was going at a brutal pace. Fuck this emotional shit, he was going to take what he wanted out of JJ and then in the morning, his Beka would be there. Taking him back home to Russia, fuck this Canadian bullshit, being lost in the goddamned woods like a fucking child. Yuri could hear the whimpers coming from the Canadian which only egged him on. Yuri pulled out, he wanted to see the fucking tears.

 

“Roll back over,” Yuri’s voice was harsh and rough, “I want to see you cry as you cum again.”

 

JJ did as he was bid, back on his back with his legs spread wide open. Yuri thrust back into JJ with no warning. Adjusting JJ’s hips so that he was angled just right, Yuri then pulled JJ up so that JJ was more straddling the younger man. With Yuri supporting most of JJ’s weight on his own hips, both of them being professional athletes, it was not hard for them to sustain the position. At least it could be held long enough for them both to cum. This new position also allowed JJ to control more on how deep Yuri could go, the angle allowing him to brush up against JJ’s prostate with each thrust sending sparks of pleasure through his body.

 

JJ gripped Yuri’s shoulders, his nails digging into the pale flesh. JJ twisted his hips with a moan as he felt Yuri’s cock hit his prostate. He wanted desperately to cum, he could feel the coil of it in his abdomen, his cock weeping with precum. JJ felt Yuri’s thumb run across his cheek smearing the wet trail from his tears.

 

Yuri growled in appreciation as he gripped JJ’s hips tighter. “I am going to leave my fingerprints in your skin, do you like that LeRoy?”

 

JJ whimpered, his cock bouncing with each thrust.

 

“I like seeing you so undone, fuck your virgin hole, so hungry for my cock,” Yuri’s voice low and purring against JJ’s neck, “Are you sure I am your first, cause you are milking my cock like a fucking pro.”

 

JJ felt himself tighten around Yuri’s cock, both men groaning in pleasure.

 

Yuri growled, “Is that it? You want my cum inside you?”

 

Yuri smiled as he watched JJ throw his head back with a moan, unable to speak.

 

“That’s it, milk me dry,” Yuri started slamming up into JJ harder, enjoying the drag from JJ along his cock with each pull. “Cum for me, tighten that ass around me and paint yourself.”

 

JJ felt his balls tighten once more and he came, his release hot and wet covering his abdomen. Yuri thrust up, pumping through JJ’s release, his thrusts becoming more shallow for how tight JJ was around him. With a groan, Yuri filled JJ’s ass, his cum hot and surrounding his cock. JJ groaned as he felt Yuri slip out from inside him, a trickle of cum following the softening cock. Both men laid down on their sides, JJ could feel his whole body twitching.

 

Yuri ran his hand along JJ’s side, watching JJ fall into a sex induced sleep, his breath deep and even. Every so often his body twitched with the memory of the earlier release making Yuri smile in the darkening room. Yuri slipped from the bed picking up his shirt from earlier. He padded over to the fire, the cabin still warm but the flames slowly going down. Giving the logs a quick poke, Yuri tossed a few more on which should keep them til morning. He then touched the water in the caudron, it was still warm from being near the hearth. He dipped one of the cups in, after drinking it down he refilled with the intention to wash himself and JJ down.

 

Yuri walked the warm cup of water over to JJ, who had not moved from his place on the bed. Slipping back the thin blanket, Yuri gently cleaned off JJ’s stomach and ass using the water and his own shirt. It was a good thing JJ had insisted on the second shirt as he would need it come morning. Yuri smirked at how JJ moaned lightly in his sleep but not once did he wake. This wasn’t too bad, taking care of someone, perhaps it was how Otabek felt when he took care of Yuri. Yuri shook his head, the fuck was he thinking. Scowling he threw the soiled shirt to the other end of the cabin in frustration.

 

With a huff he slipped his boxers back on and slipped back under the blanket, he would deal with the aftermath in the morning light. Right now he needed some rest, to forget about everything and the pesky emotions which came from it.

 

 

***

 

 

Otabek had not taken well to the lack of communication from Yuri and Jean, he managed to get to Laval with no issues. Following the directions he had found online, he found the jewelers who was holding something for him. He had ordered it before they had left from St. Petersburg, on the advice of Jean that this was one of the best custom places that he knew of. Now it was just to pick up his order and their friends, then it would be time to get the boys at the mountain. Otabek just hoped that they were enjoying themselves and that Yuri wasn’t being a complete asshole. If anyone understood the obsession that his Canadian friend had with the Russian blonde it was him.

 

Exiting the shop, he checked his phone. He had enough time to head over to the airport, but it was strange that there were no texts from Yuri yet. It had only been three hours, so likely they were at the summit or on their way back down. Otabek tried to remember what the plans were, recalling that there was something about there being a coffee and gift shop at the top, possible they were there and just had no signal. Or if they were headed back down then they would definitely not have a signal. Otabek slipped his phone back into his jacket pocket before typing in the new destination into the GPS.

 

The drive to the airport went smoothly, it would be a fast pick up and then he could head over to the mountain on his way back to the chalet. While it might be a bit of a tight fit, it would not be impossible to fit all seven in the 4Runner. Once he arrived at the airport, he found not only Milla, the Crispino twins, and Emil. But he also discovered that Leo and Guang-Hong had come in on a flight around the same time. They were about to hail a cab when Leo had the ever boisterous Milla crash into him, explaining how there was a ride incoming and they should stay with her group. Without complaint, all seven piled into JJ’s 4Runner, with Milla insisting on having Sara sit on her lap, saying that it would allow for more room for the boys who had longer legs. Otabek mentally changed his plans and drove the carload back to the chalet, hoping that Yuri could deal with him being a bit later than promised.

 

For Otabek, the noise was something to endure, He was not a fan of the so many people and generally preferred the smaller gatherings of only one or two people. When it became larger groups, he preferred having a buffer like Yuri or Jean to be there as they were able to either ward away others or engage them,taking the attention away from himself. So Otabek just drove, his eyes straight ahead while Milla and the rest babbled about their travel.

 

They arrived at the chalet just before six in the evening, pulling into the drive. Otabek sighed as he put the massive car into park, “We have arrived.”

 

Everyone piled out of the SUV, leaving Otabek with just Milla in the truck.

 

“Oh Otabek! You have spoken!” Milla laughed.

 

Otabek didn’t know how to respond so he just shrugged as he disengaged his seatbelt.

 

Milla chuckled at the lack of response, “So where is your little kitten? I was expecting JJ here not you!” She gasped, “Don’t tell me he and JJ are together right now? Yura hates him!”

 

Otabek smirked, “Yura doesn’t hate him as much as you might think.”

 

“Oooh? I sense a secret,” Milla spoke in a sing song voice, “Please tell me all the juicy gossip.”

 

Otabek shook his head as he stepped down from the driver’s seat, pulling his phone out once more checking for any messages from either of the men. With a sigh, he led the group inside giving them the dime tour and showing them all to the rooms which JJ had set aside to pick and choose from.

 

As they settled down, Otabek leaned against the kitchen counter looking to his phone once more. He fired off a few texts, first some to Yuri asking what was happening, then another to JJ to ensure that he was not dying somewhere on the side of the mountain after pissing off Yuri with some remark. Flipping through the older texts, Otabek saw that none had been received in the past three hours. Otabek ran his hand through his hair, rubbing the back of his head where it was shortest.

 

“Still no word from the kitten?” Milla’s voice pulled Otabek from his thoughts.

 

“No, It's been over six hours, well closer to seven now. I expected a text from Yura at least,” Otabek smirked, “Well I expected about a hundred texts, a few dozen instagram updates and at least three missed calls with angry messages.”

 

Milla chuckled, _“Da, that is true. Are you worried about anything else? Are things, you know okay with the two of you? I mean hearing that Yuri went willingly with him, well anywhere. Well it is a bit of a surprise.”_

 

_“You and Yura both with the speaking Russian while there are those who cannot understand. It is rude.”_

 

_“Fuck being nice, talk to me.”_

 

Otabek heard the passion in Milla’s words. _“I appreciate your words, but no everything is going very well with Yura and I. I actually needed to run an errand in the city which is why I picked you all up. You know how Yura gets cabin fever after only a few hours indoors, and yesterday it was pouring rain all day. So instead of having him just hang around here for another day, he and JJ went to exercise.”_

 

Milla chuckled. _“I think this is the most I have ever heard you speak there Altin! And da, I know what you mean. But if it has been that long, we really should find where the kitten has gone. While I know Yurochka can be feisty and tough, I am concerned.”_

 

Otabek nodded, “I am going to head over to the mountain, I am sure I am just being neurotic. Maybe they are just at a cafe and the messages haven’t gotten through.”

 

Milla smiled switching back to english as well, “I can come with you if you want?”

 

There was a knock on the chalet door which interrupted them, looking up Otabek saw Christophe walking into the main living area with Phichit behind him.

 

 _“Salut!”_ Christophe laughed, “Now that I am here the party can start! Where is our host?”

 

“Christophe!” Otabek walked over, “Actually I could use you, when did you come in? I could have picked you up at the airport.”

 

“Just now, well at least two hours ago,” he grinned, “what could you possibly need me for when you have your delectable boy toy?”

 

Otabek grimaced, he was not a fan of how casually the man flirted but the fact he spoke fluent french made him very useful for helping him find out where JJ and Yuri were. “That is what I am trying to find out. Yuri and Jean went up the mountain today and I haven’t heard anything from either of them.”

 

“It’s been over seven hours since they left,” Milla interjected, “and he will need a translator to talk to the rangers there.” she looked to Otabek who nodded.

 

“No problem,” Christophe’s jovial attitude changed in a split second to a more sombre tone. “Let’s get over to the mountain now, as it is already getting dark and I can tell you it is not likely they will do anything for you tonight if they really are missing.”

 

Otabek nodded, feeling a hard knot form in his chest. While he was certain his Yura could handle anything thrown at him, it did not change that he was not there. Milla went over to Sara who was on the sofa chatting among the other three. Phichit was regaling them of tales of Mari’s pregnancy and how Viktor and Yuuri were holding up waiting for their first child to be born. Milla quickly went over what was happening with Yuri and JJ while Otabek and Christophe waited for her by the door. Together the three left while the other six remained at the chalet in case anyone called with news.

 

Otabek drove as fast as he could, making it to the mountain in fifteen minutes with darkness closing in swiftly on his heel.

 

 

***

 

 

JJ woke to the sun, which warmed his eyelids. He opened his eyes to see a cascade of golden hair fanned along his bare chest with a very sleepy kitten attached to him. JJ wanted to stay like this all morning, but he knew that there would likely be rangers there soon now that it was light out. And he would rather not spoil the happiness he felt now by having Yuri wake and start treating him like shit again. JJ kissed the top of the golden head as he shifted carefully from the mass of tangled limbs. Wincing slightly at the pain which he was feeling along his lower back and ass. JJ smiled to himself as he noticed a trail of bruising and angry red scratches along his chest. Pulling a shirt over his head, he decided that whatever came next, he would accept it and would remember that night with happiness.

 

Yuri woke with a grumble as he felt his pillow shift, he was never a person for mornings and he could feel that it was far too early to be up. Opening one eye, Yuri watched as JJ moved around the cabin, collecting up his clothing and putting it on before stepping out the cabin to presumably relieve himself. Once he was along, Yuri rolled over stretching, throwing an arm over his face, he couldn’t help but relive the night before. He and JJ had sex, and it wasn’t just a one night stand. Yuri enjoyed every part. It wasn’t like what he had with Otabek, but there was something there, and Yuri had to face it at some point. With a groan, he sat up and started looking for his own clothing. He was still naked from the waist up as he shifted through his pack for his clean shirt when JJ walked in and gasped.

 

JJ was surprised when he walked in to find Yuri standing in the middle of the cabin rummaging through his pack. He admired the grace in movement that Yuri was capable of despite their very busy night. His pale body equally covered in bruising and some scratches. Yuri looked up when he heard JJ come back into the cabin, his hair a tangled mess that looked like a frizzy halo.

 

“I need a new fucking shirt, my one from yesterday is covered in jizz,” he pointed over to a crumpled bit of fabric with a glare, “It's gross as fuck.”

 

JJ smirked, “Fair enough,” he walked into the cabin going over to his own pack and pulling another spare shirt out and tossing it over to Yuri. “I know it will be a little large in the chest, but it should do until we are back at the chalet and you can wear your own stuff.”

 

What JJ wanted to say was _‘I know I am not Otabek, but please wear this.’_

 

Yuri caught the shirt midair, the scent of JJ’s cologne reaching his nose. He wanted to press the piece of clothing to his face, but instead threw it on, over his head enjoying how JJ’s slightly larger frame meant that the neck hung loosely around his shoulders. “Thanks,” Yuri spoke softly.

 

The pair moved together in silence. JJ stoked the fire once more, enough to cook some more of the bannock but manageable that they could douse it when they were ready to leave. Yuri packed up their things back into the two packs, slipping out to the creek to wash out their cups from the night before so that they could have some fresh water with their warm bread.

 

Yuri moaned slightly as he took a bite of the steaming bread.

 

JJ felt himself flush slightly as he remembered the sounds from the night before, coughing to cover it up he then spoke, “Enjoying that?”

 

“ _Da,_ I was also thinking how much better this would be with some bacon and maybe that damn syrup to dip into.”

 

JJ chuckled, “It didn’t take you long to get addicted to my syrup, eh?”

 

Yuri stopped eating, his face a brilliant red as he looked up at JJ. “W - w - what?”

 

JJ cocked his head before it dawned on him what he said and he could feel heat rush to his own face. While he was not adverse to flirting, he was certainly no Christophe Giacometti, and this was purely innocent if a poor word choice. JJ groaned with his head in his hands.

 

Yuri broke the embarrassed silence first with a cough, “I suppose that is one way to put it.” popping the last of his bannock in his mouth Yuri continued. “So what is the plan today LeRoy?”

 

JJ looked up his eyebrow raised at the civil use of ‘LeRoy’ instead of an insult which he was more expecting along with a threat on his life. “Well, I am thinking that once we finish up our breakfast here, we can head back out and see if we can pick up our trail again. That or…”

 

“Or?”

 

“Or,” JJ sighed closing his eyes, “we can wait here for them to come find us.”

 

Yuri leaned back, he was enjoying watching the Canadian squirm. While he did want to get back to reality and more importantly back to Otabek, the thought of staying in the cabin a few more hours was not the worst thing that he could think of. “Well… while I would love nothing more than to tromp around getting further lost in the woods on this fucking mountain. It is far better to stay here as I am sure your rangers know about it and will probably check here first. Besides I can’t have more of this bread stuff if we are in the middle of the forest.”

 

JJ opened his eyes with a chuckle, “You want to stay here for bannock? _Chit,_ kitten, I will gladly make you all the bannock you could desire when we get back to the chalet.”

 

“I am holding you to that promise, LeRoy.” Yuri glared.

 

Smiling, JJ handed his half eaten bannock over to Yuri who took it with a grin and gobbled it down. “With you, I expect nothing less.”

 

With their plan in place, the pair spent the rest of the morning restocking the kindling and cleaning the tracing that they were there. JJ slipped a few twenties into the flour tin so that whoever owned the cabin would be able to replenish their supplies, although it was certainly more than what they had taken, for JJ there was no amount too much that allowed for the night he was able to have with Yuri.

 

It was around noon when JJ heard a yell from Yuri outside. JJ ran out the cabin door as fast as he could. JJ’s heart was in his throat as he was expecting to see a bear, what he was not expecting was seeing Yuri with his legs wrapped around Otabek’s waist, the pair clutching at each other like lifelines. JJ could feel his heart shatter as he watched the two touch and caress each other. Yuri not even attempting to move from Otabek’s side when the rangers were asking him questions about what happened. After the rangers had ascertained that neither man were injured, they gathered up their things and were guided down the mountain via a hunting trail while on some four wheelers.

 

JJ sat in silence, as they filled out the forms which basically were to say that they knew what they were getting into and in no way were they going to try to sue the Canadian government or the province for their getting lost while on a marked trail. The drive back JJ barely registered that Christophe and Milla were there, both looking at him piteously as though they could guess what had happened between the two on their night in the woods. Neither asking for details,  just sitting in the back seat with him, Milla leaning her head against his shoulder while Christophe patted and rubbed his back. Yuri on the other hand spoke for them both, filling the SUV with a glossed over version of their night.

 

Once back at the chalet, JJ pasted on a smile as he greeted the guests who were sitting and waiting for them all. Yuri meanwhile grumbled how he needed a shower, dragging Otabek with him to his room.

 

_“You may want to do the same.”_

 

JJ jumped as he heard the soft french spoken in his ear. “What?”

 

Christophe was standing next to JJ his eyebrows indicating to something on JJ, _“I was saying that you might want to go clean up yourself, and maybe choose a higher neck shirt when you get into clean clothing. Or are you going to just say the bugs were bad?”_

 

JJ felt himself flush slightly.

 

_“No worries my friend, I won’t say anything. I understand all too well.”_

 

Christophe certainly would, as despite his playboy demeanor, it was an obvious thing how he held a torch for Viktor. Likely for Yuuri too. But the pair were so sickeningly in love with each other that they never looked outside of their own bubble of happiness. JJ nodded and with a wave and invitation for them all to continue enjoying themselves he excused himself in order to clean up a bit.

 

 

***

 

 

In their room Otabek and Yuri switched over to russian. Otabek watched as Yuri hesitated, naked from the waist down his hand on the hem of his borrowed shirt.

 

 _“Why are you hesitating, Yura? I thought you wanted a shower?”_ Otabek’s lower half wrapped in a towel knowing that Yuri wanted him to join. _“Yura, don’t tell me you are feeling guilty about your tryst with Jean? You have never acted this way after other men.”_

 

Yuri’s eyes went wide at not only the tone but the content. _“How did you know?”_

 

 _“Aside from the fact that you are not wearing your own clothing?”_ Otabek smirked, _“You think I am unable to smell the fact you had sex or know that the bruising on you aren’t bug bites no matter what you say.”_

 

Yuri ran to Otabek he was trembling slightly as he buried his face against Otabek’s neck, _“I don’t know what to do Beka, I think I actually care for him.”_

 

 _“Hush my love,”_ Otabek petted the tangled hair, _“I am glad you finally see that. Took you long enough.”_

 

 _“What?”_ Yuri looked into Otabek’s eyes, _“Aren’t you mad?”_

 

_“You haven’t stopped loving me right?”_

 

Yuri emphatically shook his head, _“Never.”_

 

_“Come, let’s get you clean and in something warm when we should probably talk with Jean, who is likely upset.”_

 

_“Tch! Why the fuck should he be upset?”_

 

 _“Yura.”_ Otabek growled, _“think on the fact that the moment we discovered you both you have not left my side. You have in all essence ignored Jean.”_

 

Yuri’s eyes went wide, he went to walk out of the room only to be pulled back by Otabek.

 

_“Wash first like a good boy and then we can go walk with Jean, I am sure that Jean is right now showering himself. At least that is what I asked Christophe to suggest when we got in.”_

 

_“When did you do that?”_

 

_“I texted him as you dragged me off. You have never been good at the aftercare when it comes to sex.”_

 

Yuri could feel his anger flare up slightly, _“That is not true Altin! I just could have been a bit better in this case.”_

 

_“Come, the water is ready for us. Let’s wash out your beautiful hair and we can take things from there.”_

 

Yuri nodded following his lover to their private bathroom.

 

 

***

 

 

JJ was lying naked save some red boxers on his bed, letting his body air dry after a long shower that left his skin red from the extreme heat. He couldn’t believe how stupid he was, to think that Yuri might actually care for him after one night. There was no way after years of being hated, clearly Otabek was not correct and really the Russian loathed him. Despite his promise to himself to accept whatever came, there was no reasoning with his heart.

 

There was a sharp knock on the door which had JJ rolling off his bed with a groan. For the second time that day, JJ was surprised at what he found when opening a door.

 

Otabek and Yuri stood at JJ’s closed bedroom door. Yuri having knocked, started to fidget, hoping that no one came across the pair standing there in the hallway. Yuri stilled when he felt Otabek’s solid hand against his lower back, fingers spread out and warm. With a deep breath Yuri went to knock a second time to only have the door open inwards to show JJ standing there in a pair of boxers covered in hickeys, bites, and nail scratches.

 

Before JJ could say anything, there was a flash of gold and he was thrown off balance as Yuri flew into his arms their lips crashing together. JJ thought his head was about to explode as he felt Yuri’s familiar lips against his own, desperate and hungry. His hands were in the air flexing, JJ was unsure where to put them, before allowing his libido to take over, he pushed Yuri off of him. One arm up as though warding off a daemon.

 

“The fuck, LeRoy?” Yuri spat out unhappy at the rejection then making a motion to move forward once more.

 

JJ looked up his eyes wide and confused, he looked to Otabek for help. He watched as Otabek put a hand on his boyfriend, saying something low in Russian which made the younger man shiver and shut his mouth. JJ began to pace the room, grateful that Otabek had thought to shut the bedroom door.

 

“The fuck you ask? Seriously?” JJ’s voice shook, “How could-- Beks, I am so confused.”

 

Yuri watched as JJ sank down onto his bed.

 

_“Yura, this is why aftercare which includes talking is needed. Still think you did a fine job?”_

 

Yuri hung his head in shame, his blonde hair veiling his face, “Fuck.”

 

JJ saw how Yuri’s face was covered, his voice so low, making JJ want to go to him and comfort him, “Eh?”

 

“I think Yura is now realizing the damage he did in his actions with you Jean.”

 

“Damage?” JJ’s eyes were wide, “He didn’t do any such thing. He told me before - before…”

 

Otabek’s face was impassive as he looked from JJ to Yuri, “No strings I assume?”

 

JJ nodded.

 

“Yura, want to say what needs saying here?”

 

Yuri had pulled his mask back on, his arms crossed and trademark scowl on his face. His voice was low, and had a slight pout, “I may like you a little more than just a one night stand.”

 

“Yura!” Otabek’s voice was commanding, enough that even JJ sat straighter, causing his friend to smirk at the response.

 

“Fuck! Okay Beka!” Yuri burst out his green eyes flashing, “I fucking love this asshole and I didn’t realize it until it was too fucking late. And now he rejected me, so let's just get the fuck out of here and go home and forget everything that happened on this shit filled week.”

 

“What?” JJ’s eyes were blown out, he wasn’t sure his ears had actually heard what Yuri had just yelled.

 

“You heard me asshole, you rejected me and now I want to get the fuck home.”

 

Yuri got up and started to storm out of the room only to be yanked back roughly. Otabek smirked while he watched his best friend pull his lover into a tight embrace. JJ was shaking as he held onto Yuri, both men around the same height, JJ buried his face into Yuri’s damn hair.

 

“Please let this be real,” JJ whispered into Yuri’s neck, “I don’t think I can handle you rejecting me again.”

 

Yuri was stiff at first, as he heard JJ’s pained voice his arms came up pulling JJ in tighter. The fact he wasn't looking directly into JJ’s blue eyes made it easier to speak, “What are you talking about asshole? The only one who rejected anyone was you rejecting me.”

 

“You aren’t angry, you want me?”

 

“Fuck, yes I am angry, I am always angry. But in terms of wanting, yes I want you. I want you and Beka. I am a selfish asshole, but I want you both.”

 

Yuri looked over to Otabek who had moved over to the bed to sit and watch the pair. He had this small smile on his face that was normally reserved for just Yuri, but now was being shared. Yuri could feel himself growing aroused, he pressed himself against JJ with a dark smirk, making the man moan.

 

JJ felt Yuri against him, not fully hard but definitely getting aroused as they clutched each other. He was not dreaming, the feisty kitten wanted him. He moaned as he felt Yuri grind against him, his own cock more than happy to rise to the occasion.

 

_“Tabarnak!”_

 

“Yeah?” Yuri smiled, “I think Beka needs to see just how much stamina you have. Maybe this time we can get you to cum more than three times.”

 

Otabek chuckled, “Only three times? Oh Yura, I am disappointed in you.”

 

JJ looked to the change that had come over Yuri when talking with Otabek, his demeanor switching from feisty alley cat to a pampered house pet. His tall form almost looking smaller as he allowed his hair to fall in front of his face, Yuri bit his lip before answering, his gaze hungry. “I am sorry.”

 

“Sorry who?”

 

Yuri’s eyes flashed huge as his face went cherry red.

 

“Don’t get shy on us now, if Jean wishes to be with us, he will have to know all of us.”

 

JJ smirked, he had no idea what was happening but he had a feeling it would explain a lot from the past week.

 

“I’m sorry, Daddy.”

 

“Oh fuck,” JJ moaned, hearing that shot straight to his cock feeling himself go from semi to a fucking stone.

 

Yuri’s eyes widened as he felt the change between them, purring he pushed himself closer to JJ, “Ooooh, do you like that?”

 

Otabek chuckled as he watched Yuri lick JJ’s earlobe, “I think our kitten now has two daddies.”

 

JJ looked over to Otabek, wanting to ask something before all blood vacated his brain, “And you are alright with this?”

 

His old friend nodded, looking very content as he palmed over his tenting pants, the barest of a smile as he watched his lover- lovers JJ corrected himself. He was now lovers with not just Yura but also with Otabek. He felt as Yuri languidly moved towards Otabek, his fingers entwining with the Canadian so that JJ had to follow the younger man over to the bed.

 

The three fell together in bed kissing gently and touching as they spoke softly of what they wanted with each other. JJ could have died right there, without having a single regret as he was peppered with caresses of two men who he cared for most in this world.

 

 

***

 

 

JJ woke with a groan, his stomach rumbling, reminding him that he had only had a bit of bannock that morning. It was dark and he was in a tangle of limbs, feeling deliciously sore but content. He shifted a bit to get more comfortable, only to have Yuri snuggle tighter against him with a slight moan. There was a low chuckle from the door which had JJ look over, Otabek was no longer in the bed but at the door holding something which JJ couldn't make out in the dim light of the room.

 

“He really clings at you in his sleep,” Otabek chuckling at the scene, “I have to be honest, I am kind of glad to share that with someone.” Otabek put a plate on the dresser and crouched by the bed to pet the blonde’s hair back. _“Yura, wake up. I brought you some food.”_

 

JJ watched in amazement at how Otabek was able to gently wake Yuri, how instead of growling he just stretched and got up.

 

“You really have to teach me.”

 

Otabek was chuckling again, “Time my friend, just takes time. I brought up some sandwiches for us and something to drink as your combined stomachs, woke me from a dead sleep.”

 

Both JJ and Yuri’s stomach growled at the mention of food. Yuri pulled himself out of bed padding across the bedroom, ass bare to snatch up two sandwich halves handing one to JJ who was now sitting up in bed. Biting in, JJ couldn't help the moan even though it was just a simple peanut butter on white, it was heavenly.

 

“Shit,” JJ remembered how they had guests downstairs, and here he had been enjoying the afterglow, “Uhh what time is it?”

 

“Around ten in the evening.”

 

“Fuck, and everyone is just downstairs?”

 

Otabek chuckled sitting on the edge of the bed. “Well Milla and Sara are off, probably in Milla’s room, while Phichit, Emil and Christophe are distracting Michele with a game of cards. Something Christophe is calling ‘Waterfalls’, I am not sure what the premise is, but it seems to involve a lot of drinking. Ji and Leo are also in their room, something about jet lag.”

 

Yuri chuckled, “Yeah lagged my ass, they are probably fucking as we speak.”

 

JJ smiled, “I feel like I have failed as a host today, between not being here when they arrived, I have been in bed since I returned having sex.”

 

“Tch!” Yuri scoffed, “Who the fuck cares, they are adults.”

 

Otabek leaned forward, kissing JJ deeply, “They understand that you and Yuri had one hell of a night and that you both needed more rest.”

 

“Wait! Today is Sunday! _Merde_!”

 

“What now?” Yuri sighed.

 

“Today we were going to have dinner. I had a turkey and everything. Now it is too late!”

 

“So?” Yuri looked over to Otabek who only shook his head and shrugged.

 

“So, everyone goes back tomorrow, no one will want to have Turkey and everything tomorrow.”

 

Yuri laughed, “We actually booked open tickets, so we can stay longer, and knowing the lot of em they did the same.”

 

Otabek nodded, “I was talking to Phichit, he and Chris were planning on staying for four days, and Leo and Ji, I think, are also looking to stay longer, something about wanting to tour through old Montreal.”

 

Yuri chuckled as he tore into a second sandwich, “Always amazes me, how the guy who never speaks can get so much damn information.”

 

Otabek shrugged, “Phichit talked while I made food.”

 

JJ smirked as he accepted a mug from Yuri, “You know Beks has always been like that. Quietest guy in the room, who has all of the answers. People would just flock to him, despite his resting bitch face.”

 

Yuri chuckled, “Resting bitch face, that is perfect description.”

 

The trio enjoyed their time together, finishing off the sandwiches and coffee while making plans for the following week which included zero time on the mountain and a lot of time either in bed or taking part in events in the village.

 

The following day, Otabek and Yuri slipped out of JJ’s room a little earlier with only Milla noticing the pair as they go to their own room. Yuri threw the middle finger up at her while she laughed and gave the pair double thumbs up. In the end, they had a wonderful Thanksgiving dinner, where JJ was once more boisterous with Yuri scowling and swearing at him whenever he became too annoying. But Yuri’s barbed tongue was not as sharp, and more often than not the pair would share little soft glances at each other when they thought no one was looking.

 

JJ smiled to himself as he looked over the table surrounded by his skating family, it was going to work out for them. It might be a bit of a stretch with his being based in Canada and the other two in St. Petersburg, but they would figure it out. Hell, they say you learn a language best by living with it, perhaps he could move to Russia and see about a job coaching. With Viktor and Yuuri becoming parents, most likely they would be looking for another coach to help take over their students until they come off of their leave.

 

When they went to bed that night, Otabek and Yuri brought a change of clothing and their toiletries to JJ’s room. _Why bother hiding it, now that Baba knows, likely so does the world._ Yuri shrugged as they walked in with their gear, surprising JJ. While the trio were together in bed, Otabek surprised them by presenting what he had gone out for. Handing a small jewelry box to Yuri there in bed, he proposed to Yuri, not surprising having the Russian pounce on him with an enthusiastic yes. Then to his own surprise, Otabek pulled out a second box, only a long one, handing it over to JJ.

 

JJ’s eyes widened, “What is this for?”

 

Otabek nodded to JJ as he cuddled Yuri who was on his lap nuzzling his neck while admiring his platinum ring with black diamonds. Yuri turned to watch as JJ opened the box his eyes sparkling.

 

Inside JJ found a delicate silver plated maple leaf and a matching ring to Yuri’s on a long chain, “Wow. Wait? How?”

 

Otabek shrugged, “I guess you could say I was hoping that you two would bond and this would be able to work out.”

 

“But what if it didn’t?”

 

“Thankfully that is not something which we will have to worry about.”

 

JJ swallowed, while he was thinking about moving to Russia just that afternoon, marriage seemed a little soon. “Isn’t it a bit, umm soon? I mean…”

 

Otabek chuckled, “That is why it is on a chain. Think of it as I hope that you will be with us for the long term. With Yura, I know, but I don’t want you to think you are not welcome, whatever our future brings.”

 

JJ smiled then leaned forward, pressing his lips against both Yuri and Otabek’s at the same time. “Then I accept.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Leaving Kudos and Comments help feed the muse, so please let me know what you thought! 
> 
> As always you can find me on Tumblr at the link below!  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
